My Fake Girlfriend
by baekb96
Summary: Park Chanyeol dijodohkan, dan Ketika Calon jodohnya berdiri dihadapannya, Chanyeol malah mengakui Baekhyun sekretarisnya sebagai Pacarnya, RnR! ChanBaek GS, Huhan, Kaisoo, Chekidot
1. Chapter 1

My Fake Girlfriend

...

Park Chanyeol ingin dijodohkan dengan anak dari teman Ibunya yaitu Do Kyungso. Karena Chanyeol tidak mau ia memutuskan untuk mengakui Baekhyun, sekertarisnya sebagai Pacarnya untuk mengelabui Ibunya.

...

Pagi itu kantor terasa sunyi dan sepi, atau baekhyun datang terlalu pagi? Ia melihat jam ditanganya sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, para staf juga sudah mulai berdatangan, tapi boss Baekhyun -Chanyeol- sampai saat ini belum terilhat batang hidungnya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini. Chanyeol itu orangnya Ontime banget menurut Baekhyun ya, maklum kan dia Direktur sekaligus pemilik Park Inc, Perusahaan perencanaan pembagunan bagunan.

"Kau mencari siapa Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya seseorang dari belakang?. Namanya Oh Sehun, arsitek tampan bermarga Oh ini adalah teman dari Park Chanyeol, dia juga bekerja diperusaan milik Chanyeol.

"Oh aku mencari Chanyeol, sepertinya dia belum datang" jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruang kantor. "Padahal pagi ini ada rapat penting, dengan klien." kata Baekhyun dengan raut wajah cemasnya.

"Benar juga, bukankah hari ini ada rapat penting dengan klien kita yang akan membangun Mall di daerah Gangnam?" kata Sehun berdiri di samping baekhyun. Sehun juga menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi sayang "Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan" tumben sekali nomor Chanyeol tidak aktif seperti ini, sebenarnya ada apa?

Di tempat yang berbeda, bisa dilihat ini seperti ruang makan dirumah keluarga Park. Ibu Chanyeol sedang membereskan piring seusai mereka sarapan.

"Eomma tidak mau tahu, hari ini kau harus bertemu anak dari teman eomma, Kyungso" ucap Ibu chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa Eomma, pagi ini aku ada rapat penting. Satu lagi, aku tidak mau dijodohkan." seru Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Rapat penting dikantornya akan segera dimulai. Chanyeol hanya punya sisa waktu sekitar 1jam untuk sampai ke kantornya dan mengikuti rapat.

"Eomma tidak mau tahu, makan siang nanti eomma dan Kyungso akan datang kekantormu," teriak eomma Chanyeol.

"Terserahlah." Chanyeol segera bergegas pergi kantornya. Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah berada diruang rapat bersama klien, untungnya saja Chanyeol tidak terlambat sedetikpun.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Sehun setengah berbisik. Chanyeol memberi kode pada Sehun untuk tidak bertanya dulu, karena Chanyeol ingin fokus ke rapat dan mengetahui apa keinginan dari klient.

Baekhyun menjelaskan konsep dan rancangan yang sudah dibuat untuk mall tersebut, Ia menjelaskannya secara detail dan merinci tidak ada satupun yang terlewat. Klient mereka setuju dengan ide-ide dari rancangan Sehun untuk membuat taman dilantai atas gedung tersebut. "Jadi pengunjung bisa menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas mall anda Tuan." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ya, Aku setuju." serunya.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai bekerja?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia meminta Baekhyun untuk mempersiapkan surat kontrak kerja sama dengan klient mereka.

"Secepat kau membuatku tanda tangan" jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun memberikan surat kontrak pada Chanyeol dan juga Klient mereka. Chanyeol menandatangi kontrak mereka, begitu juga dengan Klient mereka Tuan Kris. Surat kontrak kerja saling ditukar dan mereka membubuhi tanda tangan mereka disana.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi" Kriss mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang sekali anda mau bekerja sama dengan kami" Chanyeol menjabat tangan kris. Baekhyun dan Sehun tersenyum, melihat Chanyeol dan Kris berjabat tangan mereka berhasil membuat Kris bekerja sama dengan perusahan mereka.

Setelah kriss pergi, Baekhyun membereskan berkas-berkas untuk di simpan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Park" tanya Sehun lagi. Mereka bertiga masih ada diruang rapat.

"Eommaku sudah gila. Kau tahu hari ini aku dilarang untuk datang kekantor karena Dia mau memperkenalkan ku dengan anak Temannya" jawab Chanyeol frustasi.

Sehun tertawa, "Makanya, Cari pasangan Park!"

"Kau bukannya membantuku, kau tau aku masih menunggunya. Aku sudah berjanji, dan aku bukan tipe orang yang tidak menepati janjinya." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya? Ini sudah lewat dari 5 tahun, Yeol. Harusnya kau melupakan janjimu itu. Yejin pasti sudah menemukan orang yang tepat disana" Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerang, ia tidak terima dengan kata Sehun. "Diam kau Oh Sehun." sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ponsel milik Baekhyun berdering, Ia merasa tidak enak karena Baekhyun lupa mengubah mode ponselnya menjadi mode sunyi. Chanyeol dan Sehun spontan menoleh. "Beruntung kau Baek, rapat sudah selesai" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun minta ijin untuk menerima panggilan, kemudian ia berjalan kesudut ruangan.

"Halo," sapa Baekhyun.

"Apa" pekik Baekhyun Kaget. Ia baru saja mendengar soal perjodohan dari Ibunya. Ibunya meminta Baekhyun untuk segera pulang kerumahnya.

"Tidak, ibu. Aku tidak mau, Ak-aku sudah punya pacar." elak Baekhyun setengah berbisik. Baru saja ia menertawai Chanyeol Bossnya, karena perjodohan. Sekarang Ibunya menghubunginya dan memberitahu soal perjodohannya dengan keluarga Kim.

"Pokoknya Baekhyun, Akhir pekan kau harus pulang." sambungannya terputus tiba-tiba sebelum Baekhyun menjawabnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, wajahnya terlihat lesu, semangatnya juga menghilang. "Hey, Ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang spesial. Aku pergi dulu mau menyimpan berkas." jawab baekhyun berlalu bersama berkas ditangannya.

"Apa itu perjodohan, tidak menyenangkan" gumam baekhyun sambil membuka pintu.

...

Kyungso dan ibu Chanyeol sudah berada dilobby kantor. Mereka naik lift kelantai sepuluh. "Dimana Chanyeol" tanya Ibu chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ada didalam nyonya" jawab Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk Ibu Chanyeol dan Kyungso yang mengekor dibelakang tubuh nyonya Park.

Nyonya Park dan Kyungso sudah masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol. "Permisi, Nyonya Park datang" Baekhyun memberitahu.

Chanyeol ingat, Ibu dan Kyungso sudah ada diruangan kerjanya. "Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Do Kyungso" Nyonya Park dan Kyungso duduk disofa. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun tetap berdiri disana.

"Aku Kyungso, senang berkenalan denganmu." kata Kyungso.

"Aku Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol dingin.

"Kyungso cantik kan, " puji Nyonya Park. Chanyeol duduk bersama mereka.

"Eomma, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku dan Baekhyun tadi pagi sudah resmi berpacaran." kata Chanyeol menyeringai. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melongo.

...

"Apa?" kataku dalam hati. Apa dia sudah tidak waras bicara seperti itu. Chanyeol merangkul pundakku, "Kami sudah resmi berpacaran" aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya? Apaan ini mengakuiku seenaknya didepan Nyonya Park, apa dia mau aku dipecat?

"Apa?" nyonya Park jelas kagetnya. "Apa itu benar Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Nyonya Park, tatapan matanya sangat menyeramkan.

"Ah?, " tiba-tiba ada tangan yang masuk kedalam blazerku, tangan itu mencubit pinggangku. Ya Tuhan, itu sakit sekali. Aku menoleh, siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan milik Chanyeol. Matanya memberikan kode padaku untuk mengiyakan tapi aku? Membayangkan saja sudah malas jika harus berpacaran dengan orang seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Iya kan, Baekhyun" Chanyeol mendesakku lagi, Kali ini ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga ku dan berbisik, "Cepat, katakan IYA. Atau kau Kupecat" tangannya mengeratkan rangkulan dipinggangku.

Ya Tuhan, Aku harus membohongi, Nyonya Park? "Iya, Nyonya."

Tentu saja, Nyonya Park marah-marah padaku, ia melemparkan bantalan sofa kemukaku, mencaciku, menyumpahiku, Ya Tuhan. Ini semua karena ulah Park Chanyeol. Syukurnya sih Nyonya Park tidak main fisik, kalaupun iya habislah sudah riwayatku.

Aku bernafas lega, karna Nyonya Park berhasil dibawa Chanyeol keluar. Untuk saat ini aku bisa tenang sedikit dan setelah Chanyeol kembali aku akan meminta pertanggung jawabanya!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis yang dijodohkan Chanyeol. Aku menatapnya, dia cantik, tidak ada yang kurang darinya, tapi kenapa Chanyeol menolak gadis secantik dia?

"Ah, iya aku tidak apa-apa," aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, ya." serunya lagi. Kyungso pergi meninggalkanku diruangan kerja chanyeol sendirian. Awas kau Park Chanyeol, Tamat riwayatmu.

...

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Nyonya Park terus saja mengomeli Chanyeol. "Kau tidak seriuskan pacaran dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Tentu aku serius Eomma," jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Faktanya, Chanyeol kaget melihat reaksi Ibunya ketika ia katakan kalau dirinya Sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dicaci, disumpahi, bahkan dilempar pakai bantalan sofa.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau perbuatannya bisa membuat Baekhyun mengundurkan diri dari perusahaannya.

"Kalau begitu bawa Baekhyun untuk makan malam dirumah, sekaligus Eomma mau minta maaf atas kejadian tadi." seru Nyonya Park.

"Harusnya, Kau cerita Chanyeol jika sudah memiliki pacar" omel Nyonya Park sambil menjewer telinga besar milik anaknya.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, "Ampun Eomma, ampun, aaa " ucap Chanyeol sambil memegangi tangan Eommanya yang masih menjiwir telinganya.

"Eomma kan jadi malu sama Teman eomma, dasar anak tidak tau diri" seru Nyonya Park lagi.

"Jadi maksud, eomma?" tanya Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park tersenyum, "Baekhyun itu anak yang baik. Eomma kenal dengan keluarganya."

"APA" chanyeol kaget. Ia menginjak pedal rem. Mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol juga ikut berhenti.

"Eh, Anak Nakal! Kau ingin Eomma mati karena Jantungan ya" Nyonya Park Marah. Ia menjiwir telinga anaknya lagi.

"Appo Eomma, Eomma, Maaf" Seru Chanyeol. Nyonya Park melepaskan jiwirannya dari telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Eommanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Wae?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Eomma setuju Aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya balik Chanyeol.

"Tentu"

"Matilah," batin Chanyeol.

...

...

...

A/N: minta reviewnya. Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

My Fake Girlfriend

...

...

...

"Matilah" batin Chanyeol.

"Ayo cepat jalankan mobilnya, Eomma sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menghubungi Byun Tae" ucap Nyonya Park. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya, sepertinya ia salah mengambil keputusan.

"Byun Tae, siapa eomma?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menacap pedal gas, mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Park yang terletak di daerah elit Gangnam.

"Byun Tae dan Byun Seung mereka orang tuanya baekhyun." Nyonya Park memberitahu. Chanyeol hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Kau memilih wanita yang tepat Chanyeol-ah, ah eomma jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah" kata nyonya park lagi, ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Duh, sepertinya aku salah mengambil keputusan mengakui Baekhyun sebagai pacar" eluh Chanyeol dalam hati.

Mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol berhenti didepan salah satu rumah dikawasan elit. Nyonya Park turun dari mobil. "Cepat sana kau kembali kekantor." usir Nyonya Park. Dari tadi senyuman diwajah Nyonya Park tidak pernah hilang sedetikpun.

"Baiklah eomma" kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar balikan mobilnya, ia segera menuju kantornya.

...

Beberapa staf mengambil istirhat dijam makan siang, ada juga yang mengambil istirahat sesudah jam makan siang, seperti Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka istirahat sesudah pekerjaan mereka selesai. Jika belum, ya mereka istirahat sesudah jam makan siang.

Setelah merapihkan penampilannya, Baekhyun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. "Apa-apain dia, sungguh menyebalkan" dumal Baekhyun sambil meng-scan surat kontrak kerja antara Chanyeol dan Kriss. Documen itu disimpan, untuk berjaga-jaga saja jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Oh Sehun datang, "Hey, Baek." sapanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sebenarnya Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan suka pada Sehun. Baekhyun menyukai Sehun karena kebaikannya, tapi sayang Sehun sudah memiliki Kekasih yang sedang menjalankan bisnis yang sama di China.

"Kudengar, Nyonya Park datang menemui Chanyeol" tanya Sehun. Sehun duduk dimeja kerja Baekhyun yang berada diluar ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

"Iya, Nyonya Park datang bersama Kyungso gadis yang ingin dijodohkan dengannya" jawab Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun berubah, ia tidak senang membicarakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi menimpanya.

Sehun tertawa. "Santai saja, aku tidak akan menertawaimu Baek"

"Apanya yang tidak tertawa, sekarang kau sedang apa ? Tertawa bukan" sahut Baekhyun kesal. Ia segera menyimpan kembali surat Kontrak itu ke map berwarna Hijau dan diselipkan kebagian dokumen penting.

"Aku sedang duduk Byun Baekhyun" jawab Sehun diiringi tawanya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau turun istirahat saja." ucap Baekhyun merapihkan barang-barangnya. Baekhyun mengambil kartu identitas dan dompetnya.

"Aku ikut Byun Baek." Sehun mengekor di belakang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun keluar bersama. "Kalian mau makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia masih Kesal dengan Chanyeol. "Aku duluan yah, Oh"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ia pergi ke cafe dekat kantor mereka. Sehun merangkul Chanyeol dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dikantormu. Kudengar Bibi datang kekantor bersama seorang gadis?" Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bangku cafe. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah duduk lebih dulu.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menggeram mengingat kejadian tadi. "Eommaku datang dan memperkenalkan seorang gadis. Kalau tidak salah dengar namanya Kyungso. Lalu aku bilang pada Eomma kalau aku dan Baekhyun sudah resmi berpacaran pagi tadi.

"Lalu apa reaksi bibi?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Eommaku melempar bantalan sofa, mencacinya, menyumpahi baekhyun yang tidak-tidak" jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memanggil pelayan. Ia memesan cappucino. Sehun memesan bubble tea dengan dua cheese cake.

Sehun tertawa, ia membayangkan kejadian itu diotaknya. "Bersyukurlah Baekhyun mau mengakuimu sebagai pacarnya"

"Kurasa ia terpaksa. Karna aku mengancam memecatnya jika dia tidak mengakui ku" kata Chanyeol menyeringai.

Pelayan datang dengan pesanan mereka. Pelayan memberikan satu cappucino, bubble tea dan dua piring cheese cake kemeja yang ditempati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeruput cappucinonya. "Kau tau, apa yang dikatakan Eommaku saat kuantar pulang tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyedot Bubble teanya. "Eomma bilang, dia setuju aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Dan parahnya lagi eommaku mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama kami dirumah." kata Chanyeol.

"Bibi bicara seperti itu?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Untung saja Bubble teanya sudah ditelan, kalau tidak habislah Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa, Ia menertawakan Chanyeol. "Mau tidak diJodohkan, malah mendapatkan restu." ledek Sehun.

"Dari pada kau tidak mendapat restu dari orang tua Luhan." balas Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah murung, tampaknya ia merasa sedih karna sampai sekarang orang tua Luhan belum memberika restu untuk mereka melangsungkan pernikahan.

Sehun memakan habis cheese cakenya, begitu juga Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kabar Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia Baik-baik saja." jawab Sehun apa adanya. Chanyeol rasa, ia sudah salah bicara lagi.

...

Baekhyun masuk kedalam cafe tepat disebrang kantornya. Ia melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun masuk kedalam cafe sebelah. Padahal rencananya ia ingin kecafe itu, tapi sayang niat Baekhyun diurungkan karena rasa kesalnya pada Chanyeol lebih besar dibandingkan rasa laparnya.

Baekhyun duduk didekat jendela cafe tersebut. Ia memesan strawberry cake, dan segelas smootie strawberry.

Bangku dicafe itu memang sudah penuh, kecuali Bangku milik Baekhyun. Yang datang kecafe itu berpasangan semuanya, kecuali Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang duduk didepan Baekhyun. Laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

"Bertanya tapi sudah duduk" dumal Baekhyun dalam hati

Baekhyun terpaksa tersenyum, "Iya, Boleh saja." jawab Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan laki-laki itu. Baekhyun asik dengan ponselnya, ia sedang memainkan Game yang cukup populer dikalangan kantor Baekhyun.

Pelayan datang, dan memberikan pesanan Baekhyun. "Terima Kasih." ucap Baekhyun. Ia menaruh ponselnya dan segera menikmati menu favorite-nya.

"Hey, kau suka strawberry?" tanya Jongin. Ia melihat pesanan Baekhyun serba strawberry.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, tapi katanya Cake Straawberry di Cafe sebelah rasanya lebih enak dibanding disini"

"Kenapa tidak ke sana saja?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Disana sudah penuh, ini kan jam makan siang." jawab Baekhyun memotong cakenya.

"Aku Jongin" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh iya, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun meraih tangan Jongin.

...

Baekhyun dan Jongin jalan bersama. Tampaknya Jongin mengantar Baekhyun sampai kekantornya.

"Ini Kantorku." ucap Baekhyun. Ia berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Jadi kau kerja disini, Sebagai apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku, sekertaris." jawab Baekhyun. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menujukan pukul 2 siang, jam makan siang tentunya sudah habis.

"Oh Jongin-ssi, Aku harus masuk." pamit Baekhyun.

Diujung sana Sehun dan Chanyeol terlihat asik mengamati Baekhyun. "Wah, wah sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mempunyai Pacar" Sehun menekankan kata "Pacar" ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Matilah kau Park Chanyeol" ledek Sehun lagi. Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hey, Oh Sehun. Apa maksudmu" Tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadarinya. Ia segera menyusul Sehun.

Baekhyun berdiri didepan lift. Tak lama Sehun menyusul dan Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Pintu lift terbuka, ketiganya masuk. Suasana terlihat canggung antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hey, Baek" sapa Sehun. Sehun berdiri ditengah. Baekhyun dikiri dan Chanyeol di kanannya.

"Hey, juga Sehun" kata Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Haha, sepertinya udara dilift ini sangat panas ya," Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah ia merasa kepanasan.

"Makanya kalau mau berangkat kekantor mandi dulu." kata Chanyeol. Pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengidikan bahunya. Lalu meninggalakan Sehun sendirian didalam lift.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Sehun keluar dari lift.

Mereka masing-masing kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaan mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Para Staf dikantor Chanyeol sebagian sudah ada yang pulang, sebagian lagi sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka yang belum diselesaikan.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya. Berdiri didepan meja Baekhyun. Ia melihat baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan salinan dokumen-dokumen dimejanya. "Jangan lembur terlalu malam baek." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya, mengintip chanyeol dari balik monitor komputernya. "Kurasa kau sudah tidak waras, Tuan Park Chanyeol" seru Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Hey, Hey, Apa katamu hah?" Chanyeol tidak terima dibilang tidak waras sama Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu, Tuan? Kenapa kau melarangku untuk lembur?" jawab Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, Frustasi. "Dibaikin salah, gak dibaikin juga salah" batin Chanyeol. "Hey, Byun. Jangan kegeeran dengan sikapku. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu bekerja rodi." kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, Yasudah. Sana pulang" usir Baekhyun. Ia kembali melanjutkan kerjanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Kenapa dia masuk lagi kedalam?" Baekhyun monolog sendiri ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

Baekhyun meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. File dokumen sudah selesai ia salin ke flash disk. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang setelah semua tugasnya selesai.

"Kau belum pulang Baek?" tanya Sehun.

"Ini mau pulang." Baekhyun mencabut flash disk dari komputernya, menyimpan flash disk dilaci mejanya. Kemudian mematikan komputernya. Baekhyun merapihkan barang-barangnya, memasukan ponsel dan kartu indentitas kedalamnya.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sepertinya belum." jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh yah Baekhyun, kudengar Cake Strawberry di cafe baru itu enak loh. Tadi siang aku sudah mencicipi cheese cakenya." ucap Sehun.

"Tadi siang aku juga ingin kesana, tapi mejanya sudah penuh" Baekhyun menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak datang ke cafe itu.

"Benar juga sih. Harusnya kau ikut bersama kami tadi" seru Sehun.

"Oh ya, Laki-laki itu siapa Baek?" tanya sehun. Bilang saja Sehun pingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang tadi jalan bersama Baekhyun.

"Oh itu kenalanku. Namanya Jongin. Dia baru saja datang ke Korea." jelas Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, Aku pulang ya, Sehun-ssi" Baekhyun pamit untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati dijalan Baek" ucap sehun. Ia masuk keruangan Chanyeol setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar sudah pulang.

"Ekhem," Sehun berdehem. Chanyeol menatapnya. Dengan santainya Sehun duduk disofa. "Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi, aku harus mempelajari dokumen ini." jawab Chanyeol kembali fokus dengan dokumen yang ada dimejanya.

"Kau tau, Yeol. Laki-laki itu siapa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia menyeringai. Sehun yakin Chanyeol pasti penasaran.

"Memangnya siapa?" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Sehun.

"Laki-laki itu cuma Kenalan Baekhyun. Tapi aneh ya kenalan bisa terlihat akrab" kata Sehun.

Chanyeol mengingat kejadian tadi saat Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang mengobrol di depan kantor. Memang mereka terlihat dekat, bukan berati Baekhyun dan Jongin mempunyai hubungankan?

"Entahlah"

...

"Jongin Kau sudah pulang" sambut Nyonya Kim. Ia memeluk anaknya Kim Jongin yang baru saja pulang dari Study-nya di Jepang.

"Aku pulang eomma." Jongin memeluk tubuh ibunya erat.

"Oh nak, kau pasti lelah. Mari kita makan malam bersama" kata Tuan Kim sambil menepuk bahu anaknya. Merangkulnya menuju ruang makan dirumah mereka.

"Tidak, Appa. Perjalanan tidak membuatku merasa lelah" Jongin tersenyum. Ia senang bisa berkumpul dengan Appa dan Eommanya setelah lima tahun belajar dijepang.

"Dengarkan Nak, Appamu ingin bicara" kata Nyonya Kim.

"Begini. Appa memintamu pulang karena Appa ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman kami. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Tuan Kim. Jongin berpikir. Ia terdiam.

...

...

...

A/n: Gimana? Minta Reviewnya lagi dong, yang banyak:v


	3. Chapter 3

My Fake Girlfriend

...

...

...

"Begini. Appa memintamu pulang karena Appa ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman kami. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Nah, ini fotonya. Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Nyonya Kim menyodorkan foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis saat kelulusan kuliahnya.

Jongin mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya, "Bukankah ini gadis yang bersamaku tadi siang?" batin Jongin.

"Dia Cantik eomma" puji Jongin. Sekilas ia teringat kejadian tadi siang dimana Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertemu dicafe.

"Kalau jodoh tidak kemana" kata Jongin dalam hati.

"Bukan hanya Cantik, tapi Baekhyun juga pintar memasak. Eomma dan Appa tidak akan Khawatir jika kau menjadi suaminya. Kau tidak akan pernah kelaparan sayang" kata Nyonya kim.

"Ya, Appa setuju. Baekhyun itu gadis idaman banyak orang yang ingin memungutnya sebagai mantu. Termasuk kami. Dan kau harus bersyukur Jongin-ah, Keluarga Baekhyun menerima perjodohan ini." sambung Tuan Kim.

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ya lebih tepatnya tadi siang. Menurut Jongin selain cantik, Baekhyun itu sangat keibuan. Sifat lembutnya Baekhyun mampu meluluhkan kerasnya hati Jongin.

"Jadi kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jongin diiringi suara tawanya.

Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim merasa lega, mendengar pertanyaan Jongin anaknya, bisa diartikan kalau Jongin menerima perjodohan itu. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kabar dari keluarga Baekhyun. Apakah baekhyun juga mau dijodohkan dengan Jongin?

...

Matahari sudah bersinar, sinarnya sebagian sudah menerangi setengah bagian bumi. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan bangun dari tidurnya. Kebiasaan Baekhyun dihari Minggu adalah Bermalas-malasan. Ponselnya selalu ia matikan, karena baekhyun tidak ingin hari istirahatnya diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk dengan Keluarga, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Pintu bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi, disana berdiri seorang ibu-ibu dengan penampilan elegan. Itu adalah eommanya Baekhyun. Ia tau anaknya tidak akan pulang kerumah. Itu adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun. Jika ia disuruh untuk pulang maka jangan harap menunggunya datang. Baekhyun pasti tidak akan datang. Tapi sebaliknya jika Nyonya Byun menyuruhnya tidak datang, maka Baekhyun secepat kilat akan mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Gadis macam apa? Jam segini masih belum bangun" Nyonya Byun memencet belnya terus menerus. Tidak ada gunanya menghubungi Baekhyun karena ponselnya pasti dimatikan.

"Yak, Byun BAEK HYUN!" Nyonya Byun mengedor pintu apartemen anaknya, sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Nyonya Byun bergetar. Nyonya Byun meraih ponselnya yang ada didalam tasnya. Kemudian melihat kearah layar ponselnya. Tertulis dilayar, Nyonya Park menghubunginya.

Nyonya Byun menggeser layar ponselnya, lalu menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Halo" sapa Nyonya Byun.

"Byun Tae" panggil nyonya Park.

Nyonya Byun menghela nafasnya, kenapa disaat-saat genting seperti ini, tiba-tiba Sahabat Nyonya Byun yang satu ini selalu menghubunginya. "Ada apa, Park?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Kau sedang dimana? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu?" jawab nyonya Park.

"Aku sedang diapartemen Baekhyun." kata nyonya Byun.

"Bisakah kau datang kerumahku?" tanya Nyonya Park sambil menggigit jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu. Tapi setelah aku bicara dengan Baekhyun." jawab Nyonya Byun kembali memencet bel apartemen Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak! Sekarang kau harus kerumah ku sekarang." seru Nyonya Park.

"Ini penting" teriak nyonya Park. Kemudian ia memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak tanpa perlu mendengar alasan nyonya Byun.

Mau tidak mau Nyonya Byun harus meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun. Untung saja Baekhyun belum membukakan pintu.

...

Mobil yang dikendarai nyonya Byun sudah terparkir di perkarangan rumah Nyonya Park. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan menuju pintu rumah kediaman Keluarga Park.

Nyonya Byun tampak sedikit ragu untuk memencet bel rumah kediaman Park. Tapi pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan keluarlah sosok laki-laki yang tinggi dan tampan.

"Eoh, ada yang bisa kubantu Ahjumma?" tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin pergi jogging, terlihat dari pakaian Chanyeol yang memakai kaos dan celana training diatas dengkul.

"Apa kau Chanyeol?" tanya Nyonya Byun. Ia mengamati penampilan Chanyeol dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Ya, Aku Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol membenarkan. Ia merasa tidak enak karena pandangan mata Nyonya Byun.

"Ternyata kau sudah besar ya," seru Nyonya Byun sambil tersenyum.

"Dulu waktu Aku sering berkunjung kerumahmu kau masih sangat kecil, tinggimu hanya selututku" ujar Nyonya Byun kembali terkekeh mengingat-ingat kejadian dimasa lalunya. "Dan sekarang tinggimu melebihi aku dan anakku Baekhyun" sambung Nyonya Byun.

"Ja-jadi anda orang tua Byun Baekhyun?" seru Chanyeol sedikit terbata-bata.

Chanyeol mulai frustasi, mengingat kejadian dikantornya, "Aku dan Baekhyun sudah resmi berpacaran pagi tadi" kata-kata itu sekarang terngiang ditelinga Chanyeol, membuatnya semakin panik saja.

"Kau kenal anakku Baekhyun?" tanya Nyonya Byun tidak percaya. Padahal Nyonya Byun tidak pernah mengenalkan putrinya pada anaknya Nyonya Park.

"Baekhyun, sekretarisku Ahjumma" jawab Chanyeol.

"Wah, keberuntungan yang tidak disengaja." seru Nyonya Byun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Matilah aku, matilah... Jangan bilang Eomma dan Ahjumma ini ingin membicarakan soal perjodohan" batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Aku masuk ya. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan Eommamu padaku" ucap Nyonya Byun masuk kedalam rumah. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiam diri didepan pintu rumahnya. Sepertinya dia Syok.

Satu pelayan rumah mengantar Nyonya Byun keruang Tamu keluarga Park. Disana Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat datang kembali Byun Tae" sapa Nyonya Park. Ia senang bisa melihat Nyonya Byun datang kerumahnya lagi, setelah kepindahan keluarga Byun ke Pulau jeju.

"Hehe, masih saja memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu." ujar nyonya Byun sedikit merajuk.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Byun Tae" seru nyonya Park langsung memeluk sahabatnya. Mereka saling berpelukan.

"Sudah, sudah biarkan Tae-ie mu duduk sayang" ujar Tuan Park.

Nyonya Byun duduk, "Sebenarnya ada apa kalian mengundangku datang eoh?" tanya Nyonya Byun to the point.

"Begini, Chanyeol bilang mereka sudah berpacaran." Nyonya Park tersenyum senang.

"Mereka itu siapa?" tanya Nyonya Byun tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan.

"Kau, kalau menjelaskan harus yang benar." Tuan Park melirik istrinya Sekilas. "Maksud kami, ingin memberitahumu, kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran. Menurutmu bagaimana kedepannya?" kata Tuan Kim.

Nyonya Byun berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna setiap kata yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Park. "APA" seru nyonya byun kaget.

"Ka-kalian bilang a-pa?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran." jawab Nyonya Park.

"Tidak, tidak ini tidak mungkin. Baekhyun akan dijodohkan dengan Keluarga Kim" seru Nyonya Byun.

"Apa" pekik Tuan dan Nyonya Park bersamaa.

Ketiganya merasa bingung, kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memberitahu mereka kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mempunyai hubungan. Apalagi Nyonya Park bilang bahwa Chanyeol ingin serius dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri dari balik pilar rumahnya. Ia menepuk jidatnya. "Ya tuhan, semakin rumit saja" gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera merogoh saku trainingnya, ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Tapi nomor baekhyun tidak aktif, lalu chanyeol mendapatkan ide untuk mendatangi apartemen Baekhyun.

Bagi Chanyeol, ia tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk sampai ke apartemen Baekhyun karena ini hari minggu jalanan dikota seoul juga sedikit sepi.

...

Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan pintu bernomor 702. Ia memencet bel rumah tersebut. Satu menit berlalu, dua menit, tiga menit, lima menit Chanyeol menunggu tapi tak ada respon dari sang pemilik rumah. Chanyeol mengulanginya lagi, ia memencet bel dan menunggunya.

Chanyeol sudah kelihangan kesabaran. Ia terlalu panik. Jadi ia menggedor pintu apartemen baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ya BYUN BAEK HYUN CEPAT BANGUNN!" kata chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"BAEK HYUN CEPAT BANGUN" kata Chanyeol lagi.

Mendengar ada yang menggedor pintu apartemennya, Baekhyun yang enggan beranjak dari ranjang kesayangannya pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan membukakan pintunya.

Pintu terbuka, "Masuklah. Park" seru Baekhyun sambil menguncir rambutnya.

Chanyeol masuk, ia mengekori baekhyun sampai keruang tamu. Baekhyun duduk disofanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin.

"Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi datang kerumahku?' tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Parah Baek, ini sangat parah. Eommamu ada dirumahku" Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Apa" pekik Baekhyun Kaget.

...

...

...

A/n: reviewnya menurun ya? Gak apa terima kasih karna udah mau nge-review, nge-foll dan nge-fav FF saya yang kurang bagus ini.


	4. Chapter 4

My Fake Girlfriend

...

...

...

"APA" pekik Baekhyun kaget.

Chanyeol berjalan mundar-mandir didepan baekhyun. Ia berusaha berpikir, untuk mencari jalan keluar tapi apa daya otaknya buntu.

"Semua ini kesalahanmu chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau menyalahkan ku? Ah bukankah kau juga ingin lari dari perjodohanmu? Mengaku saja Byun Baek" kata Chanyeol mendesak Baekhyun karena ia tidak terima disalahkan oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin lari dari perjodohannya. Tapi baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko.

"Kau tau itu darimana?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengadah menatap chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya," jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Ternyata hidup serumit ini" kata hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa tambah pusing melihat chanyeol yang terus mundar-mandir didepannya. "Lebih baik kau duduk Park, kau hanya akan membuat kepalaku pusing saja jika terus seperti itu." eluh Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengikuti permintaan Baekhyun. Ia duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Panggil aku Chanyeol saja." seru Chanyeol.

"Oke, kita cari solusinya setelah aku sarapan." ucap Baekhyun.

Bicara tentang sarapan, tiba-tiba saja perut Chanyeol terasa lapar. Ia ingat sejak bangun tidur Chanyeol belum makan atau minum apapun. Itu juga termasuk kebiasaan Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol akan mengunjungi salah satu Cafe dekat tempat ia biasa berjogging. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini. Waktu jogging Chanyeol tersita karena masalah yang ia buat sendiri.

"Aku setuju." kata Chanyeol.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan" ujar Baekhyun sebelum tubuh munggilnya menghilang dari ruang tamu.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar ten minute untuk membuat dua roti isi dan dua gelas susu rasa strawberry. Satu untuk Baekhyun dan satunya lagi untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas susu dan sepiring roti isi pada Chanyeol. "Makan saja, kalau tidak suka kau boleh sarapan di luar." kata baekhyun sambil menggigit roti isinya.

"Terima kasih." chanyeol tersenyum. Ia segera meneguk habis segelas susu yang diberikan baekhyun.

"Aku punya ide" seru Chanyeol. Ia mengambil roti isi dan memakannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpura-pura pacaran saja?" usul Chanyeol.

"Berpura-pura seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita akan membuat kontrak kerja sama sebagai Pasangan Palsu. Tentu saja ini menguntungkan kita berdua bukan?" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Great Idea" kata Baekhyun setuju dengan usul Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu cepat siapkan kertas kosong, bolpoint, dan matrai" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kita tanda tangan diatas Matrai? Serumit itu kah?" protes Baekhyun.

"Jaga-jaga kalau salah satu kita melanggar peraturan." kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki Matrai," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membelinya. Kau tunggu disini." ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pergi ke luar untuk membeli matrai dan akan kembali lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk membersihkan badannya.

...

Nyonya Byun terlihat sangat syok mendengarnya. Begitu juga Tuan dan Nyonya Park mereka tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal serumit ini.

"Untung saja. Kami memberitahumu lebih awal. Sebelum semuanya bertambah parah. Sebaiknya kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya untuk mengahadapi masalah ini." ujar Tuan Park.

"Ya, aku juga setuju denganmu. Tapi aku harus memberitahukan Seung-ie tentang permasalahan ini." nyonya Byun menambahi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengumpulkan Won-ie, dan Jung-ie" seru Nyonya Park. Maksudnya adalah mereka akan mengadakan rapat keluarga besar. Sebenarnya Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Do juga masih sahabat dekat mereka. Tapi masalah sebesar ini harus dirembukkan secara kekeluargaan. Belum tentu mereka bisa menerima semua keputusan yang diambil secara sepihak.

"Sepertinya itu jalan keluarnya." kata Tuan Park membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Waktu dan tempat untuk kita berkumpul kuserahkan kalian berdua" ujar Nyonya Byun. Ia segera kembali keapartemen anaknya untuk menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya.

...

Chanyeol kembali memencet bel apartemen milik sekretarisnya Baekhyun. Untungnya Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Baekhyun memakai kaos bergambar strawberry dan celana pendek. Rambut basahnya terurai panjang. Membuat penampilan baekhyun berubah. Baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik jika seperti itu. Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya lagi. Mereka segera berkumpul di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan dua lembar ketas, dua bolpoin dan chanyeol menambahi dua kertas matrai yang ia taruh di meja tamu baekhyun.

"Baik, aku akan membacakan isi kontraknya." kata Chanyeol.

"Hey, kita berdua. Tidak hanya kau." seru Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Baiklah." kata Chanyeol.

Mereka bersiap dengan kertas dan bolpoin masing-masing ditangan mereka.

"Satu. Kontrak Palsu kita tidak ada yang boleh tau selain orang yang bersangkutan." kata Chanyeol sambil menulis isi kontrak pertama.

"Itu benar sekali." ucap Baekhyun yang juga menulis isi kontrak pertama dikertasnya.

"Kedua. Hanya akan terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih jika didepan orang tua." kata Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mulai menulis isi kontrak kedua itu.

Baekhyun menulis angka tiga pada kertasnya. "Ketiga. Tidak boleh cemburu saat pasangan kalian bersama orang lain." seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Siapa yang mau cemburu padamu baek" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan untukku, itu untukmu Chan-Yeol" seru baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yang keempat. Kontrak ini akan berakhir jika salah satu dari kita sudah memiliki pasangan asli" tambah Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju itu. Dan yang terakhir. Kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta" ujar Baekhyun sambil menuliskan isi kontrak yang keempat dan kelima.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Jatuh Cinta? Hati-hati kau yang akan jatuh cinta padaku" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku? Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Menyukaimu adalah hal paling terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan." Kata Baekhyun sambil membubuhi kertas tersebut dengan tanda tangan dan cap miliknya diatas matrai.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga membubuhi surat dengan tanda tangan dan akan mencapnya dikantor karena ia saat ini tidak membawa cap miliknya. Mereka saling bertukar kertas kontrak tersebut. Lalu memberika tanda tangan mereka disana.

"Deal" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Deal" balas Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Terdengar dari sudut pintu seseorang sedang memasukan password rumah baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kaget sekaligus panik. Mereka panik karena surat perjanjian kontrak mereka masih berada ditempat yang belum aman. Chanyeol meminta baekhyun untuk menyembunyikannya ditempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Cepat kau pergi simpan ini," Chanyeol memberikan surat itu dan mendorong baekhyun pergi dari ruang tamu.

Pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok Ahjumma yang Chanyeol temui didepan rumahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan diapartemen anakku?" tanya Nyonya Byun menyelidiki.

"A-anu, aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk jogging Ahjumma" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian Berdua." Nyonya Byun duduk di sofa.

Tak lama Baekhyun muncul, pakaiannya juga berubah. Ia memakai Kaos dan celana training panjang. Tentu juga memakai sepatu olahraga. Mereka bertiga duduk diruang tamu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Ada apa eomma datang keapartemenku?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeo. Sedangkan nyonya Byun duduk tepat didepan mereka berdua.

"Langsung saja, Aku ingin tanya tentang Hubungan kalian berdua" tanya balik Nyonya Byun. Pertanyaan Nyonya Byun sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pusing memikirkan jawabannya.

"Seperti yang Aku katakan pada eommaku, Bahwa kami. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah resmi berpacaran" kata Chanyeol menggengam erat tangan Baekhyun. Seolah-olah mereka sepasang kekasi yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Sudah lama kami saling menyukai, tapi baru sekarang kami baru berani mengungkapkan" kata Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan eommanya.

"Chanyeol apa kau benar-benar serius dengan anakku?" tanya Nyonya Byun lagi.

Chanyeol menoleh, Ia melihat gadis yang sangat cantik duduk disampingnya. Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Nyonya Byun dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Iya, Saya serius dengan anak anda Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Apaan dia bicara seperti itu." dumal Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi. Sana pergi jaga Baekhyunku baik-baik" usir Nyonya Byun.

...

Mereka berdua istirahat dibawah pohon rindang yang berdiri kokoh ditengah-tengah taman yang terletak dipinggir kota seoul.

Chanyeol memberikan baekhyun sebotol air mineral. "Minumlah" ujar Chanyeol. Ia kembali duduk disamping kanan baekhyun.

"Hey park. Harusnya kau tidak bilang serius pada eommaku" kata Baekhyun setelah meneguk air mineral itu hingga setengah botol.

"Masalahnya Baek, aku juga sudah bilang seperti itu pada eommaku" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, sepertinya wajah orang itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Baekhyun. Dari arah kanan Baekhyun lihat ada Jongin yang berusaha menyelesaikan larinya sedangkan dari kiri samar-samar Baekhyun melihat ada gadis yang wajahnya mirip dengan Kyungso.

Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol. "Lihat itu" seru Baekhyun memberikan kode pada Chanyeol untuk melihat kesamping kirinya.

"Itu calon tunanganmu bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengamati gadis itu dari kejauhan. Lama kelamaan wajah gadis itu terlihat jelas. Benar saja itu Kyungso calon tunangan Chanyeol.

"Itu Kyungso" kata Chanyeol.

"Kyungso-ssi" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

...

...

...

A/n: hey hey saya butuh review kalian lagi nih untuk kedepannya. Karena saya pemula, boleh kok dikritik tentang tulisan saya. Saya tau kok, cerita ini kependekan. Mohon dimaklumkan ya hehe. terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

My Fake Girlfriend

...

...

...

"Kyungso-ssi" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tidak hanya kyungso saja yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Jongin yang sedang berlari juga ikut menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungso gadis yang berdiri didepan Jongin.

Kyungso tersenyum, kemudian ia membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberi kode pada Kyungso, "Kesini!" ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungso berlari kecil menuju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Hai, Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi." sapa Kyungso sambil tersenyum. Kyungso adalah gadis yang baik hati. Buktinya saja ia tidak marah sedikitpun pada Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menolak untuk dijodohkan dengannya.

"Hai," balas Chanyeol.

"Sini duduk," ujar Baekhyun menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Kyungso duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengamati Baekhyun dari kejauhan. "Emang, Kalau jodoh itu tidak akan kemana" gumam Jongin sambil menyeringai. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui calon tunangannya.

"Hai, Baekhyun" sapa Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri didepan mereka.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum melihat Jongin yang memanggilnya. "Eoh, kau" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku boleh ikut bergabung?" tanya Jongin. Jongin merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol dan Kyungso.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh bergabung. Iya kan Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun. Ia mencubit lengan kokoh milik chanyeol. Salah chanyeol sendiri belagak sok cuek pada Jongin dan Kyungso.

"Ah, iya kalian berdua boleh bergabung bersama kami." ucap Chanyeol dengan terpaksa.

Mereka berempat duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Chanyeol duduk disamping kanan Baekhyun sedangkan Jongin duduk disamping kiri Baekhyun. Kyungso sendiri berada diantara Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Kyungso-ssi, kenalkan dia temanku" seru Baekhyun memperkenalkan Jongin pada Kyungso.

"Aku Kim Jongin" jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungso.

Kyungso tersenyum manis, pipi chubbynya juga menggembang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit, "Aku Do Kyungso" kata kyungso sambil menjabat tangan Jongin.

"Oh ya, Jongin. Dia itu bosku" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eh, maksudku, pacarku" baekhyun meralat perkataannya sendiri sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Panggil saja Chanyeol." kata Chanyeol dingin. Entahlah sikap Chanyeol berubah drastis saat bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Hatinya terasa sakit, ternyata gadis yang membuat jongin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Pupus sudah harapan Jongin untuk memiliki baekhyun. Hanya saja saat ini Jongin bergantung dengan jawaban dari Keluarga Baekhyun.

"Iya" sahut Chanyeol.

Suasana makin terasa canggung antara Jongin dan Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungso yang terlihat sangat dekat.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku lapar kau lapar tidak?" tanya Kyungso.

"Aku juga lapar," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan direstauran dekat sini, kudengar menu sarapan disana enak-enak loh" kyungso mengusulkan.

Jongin menoleh kearah gadis yang berada disamping kanannya, "Benarkah?" seru jongin. Yah, banyak yang berubah tiap tahunnya, apalagi bagi Jongin yang baru pulang, menurutnya jalan di kota seoul sedikit asing baginya. Mungkin karena banyak perubahan.

"Benar juga, tapi aku belum pernah kesana." baekhyun berkata jujur. Baekhyun memang sering mendengar nama restauran tersebut disebut-sebut orang banyak bahkan appa dan eomma Baekhyun selalu mengusulkan untuk makan malam bersama disana. Tapi karena belum mempunyai waktu maka baekhyun dan keluarganya belum bisa makan direstauran itu.

"Kajja, Baekhyun-ssi" ajak Kyungso. Mereka berempat terlihat sepertinya sudah sangat dekat, padahal mereka berempat baru saja bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Hal ini terjadi karena orang tua mereka yang ingin menjodohkan anak-anak mereka pada sahabatnya.

"Panggil aku Baekhyun saja, atau berikan aku panggilan akrab kyungie" ujar baekhyun, gadis ini menggandeng sahabat barunya yaitu kyungso.

"Kau panggil aku apa? Kyungie" kata kyungso mengulangi panggilan akrab dari Baekhyun. Kyungso tertawa saat menirukan panggilan baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa Kyungso tidak menyukai panggilan akrab darinya. Padahal kyungso sangat menyukainya.

"Kyungie? Itu panggilan yang sangat bagus Baek-ie" seru Kyungso.

"Ya itu panggilan yang pantas untuk gadis bermata bulat sepertimu, Kyungso-ssi" sahut Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah bagus mataku bulat pas dengan bentuk wajahku, tidak seperti kau Jongin-ssi. Kau memang memiliki wajah yang "Pas" tapi tidak dengan kulit mu" cibir kyungso.

"Kulit ku ini exotis tau! Banyak orang yang menginginkan kulit kecoklatan sepertiku. Bahkan mereka sampai rela berjemur dipantai hanya karena ingin memiliki kulit sepertiku." kata Jongin tidak terima. Ia merenggut kesal.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan. Sepertinya mereka memiliki ide yang sama. Membuat Kyungso jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Mereka berpikir kalau Kyungso dan Jongin adalah pasangan yang pas.

"Kalian terlihat cocok sekali." kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungso dan Jongin menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka sudah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi dekat.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang pada Calon Tunanganmu sendiri cocok dengan manusia seperti ini?" kyungso menujuk jongin. Ia tidak terima dicocok-cocokan dengan Jongin. Kyungso memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Singkirkan Jarimu itu dari hidungku nona" seru Jongin menepis jari telunjuk Kyungso. "Memangnya siapa yang menyukainu Nona Mata Bulat" ejek Jongin. Ia menyeringai puas. Faktanya ia baru mengetahui bahwa Kyungso sebenarnya adalah Calon Tunangan Chanyeol. Tentu saja hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak akan direstui oleh Orang tua Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

"Sudah jangan berdebat lagi. Kaliankan bukan anak kecil lagi." kata Baekhyu berusaha menengahi.

"Lagipula aku berkata jujur, Kalian memang serasi iyakan Baek?" seru Chanyeol lagi. Ia menarik baekhyun berusaha melepaskan gandengan tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungso. Kemudian Chanyeol menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari kecil milik Baekhyun.

"I-iya." jawab Baekhyun kikuk. Ia sangat kaget. Sebenarnya tautan tangan Chanyeol-lah yang membuatnya merasa seperti menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang.

"Aku sepertinya baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama menghilang." batin Chanyeol. Ia terus melihat kearah tautan tangan mereka.

"Kita jadi makan atau tidak? Atau kalian bertiga akan kuikat dipohon yang sama" baekhyun mengancam Jongin, Kyungso dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan." Chanyeol menggeret Baekhyun. Jongin dan Kyungso mengekor dibelakang mereka dengan wajah cemberut.

...

Mereka sudah berada didalam restauran. Mereka duduk berpasangan, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan Kyungso membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin saling berhadapan begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungso.

Chanyeol memanggil seorang pramusaji dan memesan makanan. Pramusaji memberikan buku menu pada mereka berempat.

"Kau mau coba Cheese Cake tidak?" tawar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi. Ia bingung. Jongin tau kalau Baekhyun sangat menyukai Strawberry.

"Baekhyun tidak menyukai Cheese Cake. Bagaimana kalau Cake Strawberry dan Segelas susu strawberry?" Tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Jongin-ssi. Tapi aku ingin mencicipi Cheese Cake disini." jawab Baekhyun dengan terpaksa. Ya Baekhyun terpaksa memilih Cheese Cake karena ingin menjaga perasaan Chanyeol.

"Tentu, Aku pesan satu dua gelas Cappucino dan dua Cheese Cake." kata Chanyeol. Ia menutup buku menu ditangannya.

"Aku pesan Smootie Manggo dan Cheese Cake strawberry." kata Kyungso. Ia menutup dan memberikan buku menu pada pramusaji.

"Aku pesan Vanila latte." ujar Jongin dingin.

"Baiklah saya ulangi lagi ya, 2 Cappucino, 3 Cheese Cake, 1 Smootie Manggo, dan 1 Vanilla Latte" kata pramusaji sambil membereskan buku menu.

"Benar" baekhyun membenarkan.

"Tunggu pesanan kalian dalam waktu 15menit. Saya permisi" ucap Pramusaji. Pramusaji itu pergi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat menyukai Strawberry?" tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin tahu bagaimana Jongin bisa tau apa kesukaan Chanyeol sedangkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinnya. Bukankah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah saling kenal dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Mudah saja, ketika kami bertemu Baekhyun memesan semua makanan berbau Strawberry." jawab Jongin santai.

"Kau menyukai Strawberry Baek-ie?" tanya Kyungso.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, Aku menyukainya"

"Bagaimana kalau Kalian punya waktu lagi. Kita pergi kekebun Strawberry milikku" seru Kyungso.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar mendengar dua kata yaitu "Kebun Strawberry". Bertahun-tahun baekhyun menabung hanya untuk membuat kebun strawberry miliknya sendiri. Kalau saja Baekhyun mengatakan keinginannya pada orang tuanya pasti akan sangat mudah mendapatkannya. Tapi Baekhyun bukan gadis yang manja. Ia rela mengumpulkan gaji perbulannya untuk membuat Kebun Strawberry miliknya sendiri.

"Kau memiliki Kebun Strawberry kyung-ie?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Itu kado dari appa dan eommaku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-17" jawab Kyungso.

"Oh"

Beberapa pramusaji datang kemeja yang ditempati Chanyeol dan Kawan-kawan. Pramusaji tersebut memberikan semua pesanan yang mereka pesan. Chanyeol memberika satu gelas Cappucino dan satu piring kecil cheese cake pada Baekhyun. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungso.

Kyungso mencicipi smootie mangoo miliknya. "Ini sangat enak sekali baek-ie" ujar kyungso setelah menelan smootie mangoonya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungso mengangguk lucu, "Coba cicipi ini" ujar Kyungso menyodorkan gelas Smootie manggo miliknya.

Baekhyun menyedot smootie manggo milik Kyungso. Rasa lembut buah mangganya mampu membuat Baekhyun berpindah hati dari strawberry ke manggo. "Iya, ini enak" kata Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, apa pekerjaanmu Jongin-ssi" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencicipi cappucino miliknya

"Aku bekerja di jepang." jawab Jongin.

"Sebagai apa?" sambung Kyungso.

"Aku bekerja disalah satu perusaahan pembuat animasi terkenal diJepang." ujar Jongin menegus Vanila Lattenya.

"Naruto?" tanya Baekhyun.

...

...

...

A/n: Yah ketuker gimana dong xD Minta Reviewnya lagi ya. Terima kasih atas masukan sebelumnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hai semua!!!

Okee!!! Terima kasih ya karna udah sempetin baca FF gua:v dan ngasih review positifnya!!! Terima kasih juga karna udah ngikutin bahkan mau nunguin gua update FF My Fake Girlfriend lagi...

Tapi kabar buruk terjadi wkwk, gua sekarang punya kesibukan baru, pergi pagi pulang malam asalkan dompet terisi penuh why not ye gak? Wkwkww!!!

Ada kemungkinan gua sangat-sangaaaaaaat terlambat buat update FF ini lagi? Tapi gua akan update satu part lagi yah gak mungkin sekarang mungkin nanti pertengahan bulan...

Bulannya dibelah tiga ya wkwk

...

..

.

Gua tunggu respon kalian semua!!! Semangat yaaaaa!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

My Fake Girlfriend

...

...

...

"Naruto?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeruput cappucino miliknya. Ya kalian tau, baekhyun sebenarnya tidak menyukai kopi, karena merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol ia terpaksa meminumnya.

"Naruto?" jongin mengulangi pertanyaan baekhyun. "Sangat susah untuk bisa bekerja dibawah naungan masashi kishimoto. Karena dia membutuhkan pekerja yang handal, bukan yang amatiran sepertiku" jelas Jongin.

Kyungso dan baekhyun bermanggut-manggut ria berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencela didalam hatinya.

"Cih, baru begitu aja sombong" seru Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, sementara itu Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menyedot vanila latte miliknya.

"Aku hanya membantu pembuatan film doraemon Stand By Me" ujar Jongin setelah menelan minumannya.

"Daebak" seru Kyungso tak percaya.

"Keren sekali, kudengar itu film terakhir Doraemon yang dibuat jadi 3 Dimensi ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, kalau kalian belum nonton filmnya, kusarankan kalian membawa tissu karna filmnya sedikit sedih"

"Eoh, kyungie kau sudah nonton filmnya?" tanya baekhyun.

Kyungso menggeleng, "Belum, Baek. Aku belum sempat, kau?"

"Aku juga belum," jawab Baekhyun. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, sa-yang?" jujur saja baekhyun masih sedikit kaku memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan sayang.

"Aku tidak tertarik." jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana kalau kita nonton bareng filmnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku punya salinan film Stand By Me aslinya" jongin menambahi.

Tentu saja ide jongin makin membuat mood Chanyeol bertambah buruk saja. Entah kenapa, hanya saja Chanyeol merasa tidak suka jika Jongin bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ide yang bagus, tapi dirumah siapa?" tanya baekhyun sambil melemparkan tatapan matanya pada jongin dan Kyungso.

"Dirumahku saja, setelah nonton kita bisa main ke kebun strawberryku" kyungso menjawab.

"Aku setuju, bagaimana denganmu jongin?" Baekhyun melihat kearah Jongin. Jongin mengangguk mantap. Kemudia ia melirik kesamping, tentu saja aura dingin Chanyeol sudah terasa oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau ikut tidak eoh?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Aku ikut" jawab Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kumpul lagi akhir pekan ini?" jongin mengusulkan. Mereka tau kalau dihari-hari biasa jadwal mereka sangatlah padat terutama Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju" seru Kyungso.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya bersamaan. Tandanya mereka juga setuju dengan usulan jongin.

Baekhyun kembali menyesapkan cangkir cappucinonya dan meminumnya hingga setengah. Ia tau resiko apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah meminum minuman yang mengandung cafein itu. Sungguh bodohnya Baekhyun hanya karna ingin menghargai Chanyeol didepan Jongin dan Kyungso ia rela membuat dirinya sendiri sakit.

Waktu tak terasa saat mereka berempat berkumpul bersama. Ponsel baekhyun bergetar, eommanya menghubunginya.

"Iya eomma" terima baekhyun.

"Cepat pulang eomma sudah siapkan makan siang untukmu, ajak chanyeol juga pulang" seru nyonya byun dari apartemennya baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik chanyeol, ia tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah eomma." kata baekhyun sebelum memutuskan panggilan eommanya.

"Kyung, Jong, jangan lupa rencana kita untuk minggu depan." Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan mata pada jongin dan kyungso. "Karna eomma-ku sudah membuatkan makan siang tak baik membiarkannya menunggu kita terlalu lama Chanyeol" seru Baekhyun sambil mengguncang lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol.

"Kajjaa" seru baekhyun lagi. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan menarik paksa Chanyeol untuk pergi meninggalkan kyungso dan Jongin.

"YA-BYUN Baekhyun, jangan menyeretku seperti anak kecil" Chanyeol mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Kau-kan memang Baby Monkey" ledek Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau bilang" tanya Chanyeol cemberut.

"Iya, Park Chanyeol Big Baby Monkey, hahahaha, ayo cepatlah" kata Baekhyun.

Beruntung mereka pergi tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Baekhyun. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak membutuhkan mobil, hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk sampai ke Apartemen Baekhyun.

"Aku harus ikut makan siang dirumahmu baek?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berada di dalam lift.

"Ya, tentu. Kalau tidak eomma akan marah padamu" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka berdua-pun keluar.

Baekhyun memasukan kode pintu apartemennya, kemudian pintu terbuka. Aroma makanan yang dibuat eomma baekhyun sudah tercium.

"Kami pulang," seru Baekhyun saat masuk kedalam, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, entah senyum itu senyum kebahagiaan atau hanya senyuman palsu seperti hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Oh, cepatnya kalian sudah pulang!" sambut eomma Baekhyun dari dapur. "Cepatlah ke meja makan!" Eomma Baekhyun memperingati.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera keruang makan, dan mereka melihat banyak makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh eomma baekhyun.

"Banyak sekali eomma!" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarikan kursi dan mempersilahkan baekhyun duduk.

Kegiataan itu terlihat oleh Nyonya Byun hingga ia mengomentari, "Uhh, So Sweetnya kalian berdua, Eomma sampai iri"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol aneh, ia pun ikut tersenyum aneh, "Ah, Ahjumma bisa aja," seru Chanyeol yang sudah duduk tepat disamping kanan Baekhyun.

"Hehe, iya Eomma itukan hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan muda seperti kami" sambung Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, cepat kalian berdua makan setelah itu ada yang ingin eomma Bicarakan pada kalian berdua" ucap Eomma Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja atmosfir langit-langit di apartemen baekhyun berubah drastis, mereka saling berpandangan setelah nyonya byun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tentu saja suasana makan saat itu berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan bahkan baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak menikmati makanan yang mereka makan.

"Baiklah, Kalian makan terlalu cepat!" Komentar Eomma Baekhyun. "Tapi itu lebih bagus," kata eomma baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Cepatlah bicara eomma, jangan membuat kami penasaran" protes Baekhyun.

"Iya Ahjumma" tambah Chanyeol.

"Panggil saja Eomma juga," kekeh nyonya Byun.

"Ah ia Eommonim" kata chanyeol kaku.

"Haha, jangan terlalu kaku sayang" kata eomma baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Eomma sudah katakan saja, apa yang mau eomma bicarakan pada kami" protes baekhyun lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah." ucap Nyonya Byun. Suasana hening sejenak, chanyeol dan baekhyun menunggu...

"Kau boleh pulang Chanyeol, kan sudah makan siangnya, hahahaha" ucap nyonya Byun sambil tertawa kemudian meninggalkan mereka diruang tengah.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian tertawa kecil, " Cih, Eommamu bisa saja membuatku jantungan" kata Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi aku, sudah sana pulang" usir baekhyun. Sebenarnya baekhyun sudah lama menahan, menahan rasa sakit diperutnya, mungkin karena efek cafeinnya yang sudah memasuki batas maxsimal ditubuh baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit memperhatikan Baekhyun. Aneh bukan jika diruangan ber-ac seseorang berkeringat, kalau tidak sakit mungkin sedang nerves? Tapi Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun bukan tipe nerves, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Apa kau sakit Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia mengambil beberapa tissu melipatnya kemudian menyeka keringat di dahi baekhyun.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa, sudah sana pulang" ucap baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang. Kau tidak usah mengantarku. Istirahat saja, aku tidak mau sekertarisku sakit" kata Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

"Ia, ia tuan presedir!" dumal baekhyun.

Cuman sedikit sih part ini, wkwkwkw

Ditunggu review sebanyak-banyaknya biar gua semangat buat chapter selanjutnya :v :v


	8. Chapter 8

My Fake Girlfriend

...

...

...

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol tersenyum hangat setelah keluar dari Apartemen Baekhyun. Mungkin benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya karena meminum Coffe yang dipesankan Chanyeol. Sesegera mungkin ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meminum obat penghilang nyeri untuk perutnya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Ibu-nya Baekhyun kini sedang menghungi nyonya Park, Ibu dari Chanyeol. Nyonya Byun menyadari bahwa pertemuan keluarga harus dipercepat mengingat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

...

Naneun Neo..

Naneun Na..

Dering ponsel milik Nyonya Park, Ibu dari satu anak itu segera menerima panggilan masuk yang diketahui dari sahabatnya itu, Byun Tae.

"Yeoboseo" Seru Nyonya Park menyapa.

"Sepertinya kita harus mempercepat pertemuan. Seung, akan ku hubungi untuk segera datang ke seoul." Kata Byun Tae.

"Yah, memang lebih cepat lebih bagus" Jawab Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu, Sabtu di minggu ini ya"

Tangan Nyonya Park menyambar kalender yang berada dinakas, ia melihat ke arah hari sabtu dalam minggu. "Baiklah, Kurasa Sabtu ini tidak terlalu sibuk, Begitu juga Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin"

"Aku akan memberitahu keluarga Kim, dan Kau keluarga Do"

"Yap aku setuju."

Tut... tut... tut Sambungan terputus. Faktanya Byun Tae memang sering melakukan hal seperti itu pada Nyonya Park.

Nyonya Park memandangi ponselnya, Ia merasa kesal sendiri melihat kelakukan Byun Tae yang tidak pernah berubah selalu memutuskan hubungan sebelum ada kata sepakat untuk dirinya.

"Awas saja kau!" Dumal kekesalan Nyonya Park sambil memasukan Ponsel kedalam tas miliknya.

...

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah pulang, Kau tidak pulang, Eoh?" Tanya Kyungso pada Jongin yang masih asik dengan minumannya.

"Aku menemanimu, Gadis bermata bulat" seru Jongin sambil menyeringai kecil dibalik cangkirnya.

"Aku sudah besar tidak butuh ditemani dengan manusia berkulit coklat sepertimu" Ejek kyungso tidak mau kalah.

"Aku coklat, tapi aku tampan" kata Jongin diselingi kekehannya.

"Lihat!," Jongin menunjuk kesalah satu meja Cafe dan melambaikan tangannya pada dua wanita yang duduk dibangku tersebut. Dua wanita itu langsung terpesona dengan ketampanan milik Jongin.

"Kau lihatkan, berarti aku tampan" Seru Jongin lagi.

Merasa kalah, Kyungso hanya cemberut. Ia segera meminta bill miliknya.

"Pelayan aku minta bill" kata Kyungso dengan wajah agak kemerehan karena kesalnya. Sementara Jongin hanya terkekeh.

Salah satu Pelayan datang dengan nampan kecil berisikan Bill milik Kyungso. "Ini Noona" pelayan itu memberikan Bill pada Kyungso, tapi billnya di rebut oleh Jongin. Ia segera memberikan Black Card miliknya pada si pelayan.

"Sudah sana pergi," Ujar Jongin pada pelayan.

Pelayan itu pergi, untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran. "Sudah, Aku hanya membuktikan saja padamu kalau aku itu memiliki Kharisma berbeda dengan Laki-laki berkulit putih seperti Chanyeol" kata Jongin.

"Oh, Ya?" kata Kyungso sambil berdiri.

Jongin hanya memberikan Cengiran Khas miliknya, "Terima Kasih karena sudah mentraktir, Kami" Seru Kyunso sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Eit, siapa bilang aku mentraktirmu? Kau harus bayar, untuk membayarnya kau hanya perlu menemaniku mengelilingi kota seoul" ucap Jongin dengan santainya.

"APA!" pekik Kyungso setengah kaget mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Jongin-ssi," Protes Kyungso.

"Aku hanya ingin hari ini berkeliling ke Namsan, Dan sekitar Seoul. Karena sudah Kubayar jadi kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan."

Disela-sela perdebatan antara Kyungso dan Jongin. Pelayan datang untuk memberikan Black Card milik Jongin beserta Struk pembayaran miliknya.

"Ini Tuan, Terima Kasih" ucap pelayan.

Jongin mengambil Black Card miliknya kemudian dimasukan kedalam dompetnya. "Ya sama-sama" seru Jongin.

"Kajja, Kyungso-ssi" Ucap Jongin dengan semangat, ia meraih tangan mungil milik Kyungso dan menautkan tangan miliknya.

Mau tak mau Kyungso mengekor dibelakang jongin walau dengan muka sebalnya.

"Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam harus menemani manusia berkulit coklat ini" Dumal Kyungso sambil terseret oleh Jongin.

Mendengar dumalan Kyungso membuat Jongin terkekeh, "Ayolah, biarpun Coklat aku ini Tampan, Akuilah saja noona" Seru Jongin, Ia meraih pundak kecil milik Kyungso, merangkulnya penuh kehangatan.

...

"Kau mau naik tidak?" Tanya Jongin. Jongin sudah memegang dua gembok beserta kuncinya.

"Aku naik ke Namsan Tower bersama mu?" Ujar Kyungso sambil menunjuk ke arah atas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bisa menulis di gembok ini namamu dan nama Chanyeol?" Seru Jongin sambil menunjukan Gemboknya pada Kyungso.

"Namaku dan Nama Chanyeol ya, Sepertinya kami tidak berjodoh. Kulihat dari tatapan matanya Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun." Ujar Kyungso sambil menundukan kepalanya, sepertinya ia mulai patah semangat.

Jongin menepuk bahu Kyungso, "Hey, Noona. Selama mereka masih berpacaran, Selama itu kau mempunyai kesempatan" Ucap Jongin disertai cengiran khasnya.

Kyungso berpikir, sepertinya memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Ia meraih Gembok beserta kuncinya, Kemudian mulai menuliskan namanya dan nama Chanyeol pada gembok itu. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, Ia menulis namanya, tapi ia menuliskan nama Bidadari yang ia sandingkan dengan namanya.

"Bidadari," eluh Kyungso.

"Iya, Bidadari (Baekhyun) yang akan menemani sisa hidupku" ujar Jongin sambil berhayal kalau istrinya adalah baekhyun.

"Kajja kita naik" seru Kyungso yang memulai lebih dahulu menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"Sekarang malah dia yang lebih semangat, cih" dumal Jongin.

"Yak, Coklat aku mendengarnya!" Seru Kyungso.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di tempat paling tinggi, Bahkan mereka berdua mencari tempat yang pas untuk menaruh gembok harapan mereka. "Sudahlah disini saja" Saran Jongin.

"Ya sudah" kata Kyungso menurut. Ia menaruh gemboknya berdekatan dengan gembok milik Jongin, hingga saat dibariskan menjadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungso.

Mereka berdua mulai memanjatkan doa tepat didepan gembok mereka masing-masing berharap kalau mereka bisa berjodoh dengan orang yang mereka suka.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Kyungso.

"Hari ini panas ya" tanya balik Jongin.

"Sudah tau panas, masih saja berlama-lama disini" dumal Kyungso.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum ice cream?" tanya Jongin.

"Ice cream?" Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Kyungso bersemangat lagi, "Kajja" Kyungso menarik tangan Jongin dengan semangatnya.

"Dasar Yeoja" kata Jongin sambil mengikuti Kyungso.

...

Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park dalam perjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Do. Di sepanjang perjalanan, raut wajah Nyonya Park tampak cemas, ia takut keluarga Do akan marah dan membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi renggang.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak akan marah sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Kalaupun marah apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Inikan karena ulahmu juga" Jawab Tuan Park.

"Kau salah yeobo, Ini ulahnya Chanyeol! Coba kalau anak itu terus terang kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mempunyai hubungan semuanya tidak seperti ini!" Kata Nyonya Park.

"Kita berdoa saja semoga Keluarga Kyungso tidak marah," ucap Tuan Park.

"Ya hanya itu jalan yang kita punya, Berdoa saja pada Tuhan" Nyonya Park membenarkan.

Mobil yang dikendarai Tuan dan Nyonya Park sudah memasuki perkarangan rumah kediaman keluarga Do. Ternyata Tuan dan Nyonya Do sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka sejak tadi. Rasa khawatir dan cemas semakin membuncah di hati kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

a/n: Kemarin aku liat ada email masuk, minta dilanjutin hehe, maafya kelupaan! Semangat ya, Terimakasih, dan di tunggu reviewnya!


	9. Chapter 9

My Fake Girlfriend

...

...

...

"Aduh, Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka yeobo" eluh panik Nyonya Park pada suaminya ketika mesin mobil di matikan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita keluar dulu dan menyapa mereka" ujar Tuan Park sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya.

Nyonya Park menurut seperti yang disarankan oleh Suaminya Tuan Park. Kedua Keluarga bertemu, Nyonya Do menyambut hangat kedatangan Keluarga Park dengan pelukan hangat. Sedangkan Tuan Do menyambut kedatangan Tuan Park dengan saling menjabat dan memuji ketampanan mereka yang tidak pernah luntur sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Nyonya Do melepaskan pelukanya kemudian mengajak Nyonyak Park untuk masuk kedalam, "Ayo, Park-ie kita bicarakan di dalam" serunya dengan senang hati. Ke dua lelaki itu hanya mengekor di belakang istri-istri mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan pada kami?" Tanya Tuan Do ketika mereka sudah duduk di ruang keluarga miliknya.

"Sebenarnya kami juga tidak tahu cara menyampaikannya pada kalian" Jawab Tuan Park mantap.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kalian berdua terlihat serius sekali?" Tanya Nyonya Do di sertai kekehan khasnya.

"Katakan saja, tidak usah setegang itu." Tuan Do juga ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, Saat istriku mengenalkan Kyungso pada Chanyeol." Kata Tuan Park sejenak berhenti untuk melihat raut wajah kedua sahabatnya ini. "Lalu, Chanyeol berkata kalau ia sudah mempunyai pacar dan pacarnya adalah BaekHyun anak Tae-Yeon" sambung Tuan Park.

"Kemudian Tae-Yeon bilang kalau BaekHyun akan di jodohkan dengan JongIn anak Jong-Woon" Tambah Nyonya Park.

"Ke Intinya saja" kata Tuan Do To the point.

"Bisa kah kita mengadakan rapat Keluarga?" Tanya Tuan Park.

Tuan dan Nyonya Do saling bertatapan. Mereka inginkan yang terbaik untuk putri kesayangan mereka. Terlebih lagi mereka sudah saling kenal dengan Keluarga Byun, Park, dan Kim. Bisa dikatakan mereka berempat adalah Sahabat.

"Ini seperti dalam Drama Korea saja" cetus Nyonya Do sambil tertawa.

"Yah, ini sangat memusingkan ketika para orang tua sudah mencarikan anaknya pasangan namun sang anak memiliki calon sendiri" seru Nyonya Park

"Kalian berpikir tidak ini sepertinya Jodoh yang tertukar" ucap Tuan Do yang membuat Istrinya, Tuan dan Nyonya Park tertawa.

"Kami setuju dengan rapat keluarga. Terlebih lagi Kami menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak kami satu-satunya Do Kyungso." Kata Nyonya Do mantap.

"Semua keputusan ada di tangan Anak kami Kyungso, Kami tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kami" tambah Tuan Do.

"Begitu juga dengan Kami, Chanyeol telah memilih sendiri Jodohnya, Kami tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kami, karena Chanyeol anak kami satu-satunya" Tegas Tuan Park.

"Untuk rapat keluarga besar dibutuhkan tempat yang besar juga, Karena kita mempunyai 4 keluarga yang akan kumpul bersama" ujar Nyonya Park.

"Untuk tempatnya mungkin bisa di Villa kami," Saran Nyonya Do sambil melirik pada suaminya, seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Aku setuju saja," Ucap Tuan Do. "Memangnya kapan rapat keluarga itu kita jalankan?" tanya Tuan Do.

"Secepatnya" Tegas Tuan Park.

...

Nyonya Byun sibuk menghubungi suaminya yang masih berada di jeju.

"Ah, Yeobo, akhirnya di angkat juga" seru lega Nyonya Byun saat akhirnya Tuan Byun menerima panggilan darinya.

"Ada apa, chagi?" tanya Tuan Byun. Tuan Byun memberi isyarat pada sekertarisnya Oh Hoon untuk menunda rapatnya, dan memberikan waktu padanya sekitar 5 menit.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya balik Nyonya Byun. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu baekhyun.

"Iya, aku sedang rapat bersama klien" jawab Tuan Byun.

"Apa kau bisa datang ke seoul?" Tanya Nyonya Byun sedikit ragu, Ia tau jadwal suaminya sangat padat. Sama seperti purtinya Baekhyun.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa sampai-sampai aku harus ke seoul?" seru Tuan Byun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa baekhyun baik-baik saja?" tanya Tuan Byun dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ah, Baekhyun" di ujung sana Nyonya Byun menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya, Nada suaranya diubah jadi sedikit Khawatir, dan di buat panik sedikit. "Anak kita sakit Chagi, untung saja aku datang, coba kalau tidak," sambung Nyonya Byun sambil mengigit jarinya sendiri guna menahan tawanya.

"Jinjja-yo?"

"Aish, Aku ini serius yeobo. Cepat kau kesini, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Baek-Hyunku kau tidak akan dapat jatah selama tiga bulan" Nyonya Byun mengancam.

"A-pa tiga bulan?" pekik Tuan Byun panik.

"Iya Ti ga Bu Lan" kata Nyonya Byun mengulang dan sedikit mengejanya.

Para staf yang ada diruang meeting sedikit tersenyum mendengar percakan bos dan istrinya. Mereka tersenyum karena senang melihat keharmonisan keluarga bos mereka.

"Baiklah, selesai rapat aku akan kesana" ujar Tuan Byun menyerah karena ancaman Istrinya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau menyiapkan makan malam untukmu ya, oh iya aku hubungi lagi, aku mau pergi belanja, pai pai chagi, muaaah" kata Nyonya Byun sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Nyonya Byun memutuskan panggilan lebih dalu. Tuan Byun menaruh ponselnya di mejanya, kemudian melanjutkan rapat yang tertunda.

"Oh, Hoon, pesankan tiket pesawat untukku ke Seoul ya. Penerbangan Sore ini juga" Kata Tuan Byun sebelum memulai rapatnya.

"Baik, Presedir." Jawab Hoon.

...

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, setelah mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi terus menerus. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas dekat ranjang tidurnya. Pandangannya memburam, kepalanya terasa sakit, begitu juga dengan perutnya. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun mengeja huruf yang ada dilayar ponselnya, ternyata panggilan masuk itu dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeser layar ponselnya, dan mengaktifkan spekernya. "Hm?" dengungan Baekhyun seolah memberi tanda pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sudah menerima panggilannya.

"Baek, Appa dan Eommaku tidak ada dirumah. Apa mereka datang kesana?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm, Mereka tidak ada disini" Jawab Baekhyun. Reaksi dari Obat pengilang nyeri sepertinya sudah sampai pada batasnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun mulai meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia teringat pada pertemuan terakhir mereka, dimana Baekhyun terlihat kurang sehat.

"Ti, dak." Jawab Baekhyun di iringi rintihan, sepertinya sakit diperutnya sudah tidak tertahankan. "Chan, tolong aku" Rengek Baekhyun suaranya bergetar, memahan tangis.

"Baek, Baek tunggu aku. Aku segera kerumahmu" seru Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya.

Chanyeol berlari keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa peduli dengan tatapan mata para maidnya. Rupanya Chanyeol lupa menggunakan Baju saat keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan yang ia gunakan hanya sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tuan muda," sapa ketua Maid. Chanyeol berhenti dan memberikan salam.

"Anda mau keluar?" Tanya sang Maid.

"Ah iya, Aku harus buru-buru temanku butuh pertolongan" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tuan muda baru selesai mandi?" Tanya sang maid lagi.

"Tentu saja, eh?" Jawab Chanyeol. Ia tertegun. Kemudian melirik ke arah kanan, Chanyeol melihat bayangan dirinya dengan sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat tubuh atletisnya bisa di lihat oleh orang yang ada dirumahnya.

"Astaga, Terima Kasih sudah menyadarkanku" seru Chanyeol memutar arah, secepat kilat dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol memilih baju, dan tidak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun lagi.

"Baek, kode pintunya" Tanya Chanyeol.

"07-07" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera memasukan kode pada tombol pengunci pintu otomatisnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, Ia mendapati baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia segera menggendong Baekhyun, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

...

Chanyeol menatapi Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya, Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Chanyeol teringat apa kata dokter saat setelah memerikasa Baekhyun.

"Anda keluarganya Pasien?" Tanya dokter itu dengan ramahnya.

"Hm, saya Pacarnya dok." Jawab Chanyeol di penuhi dengan rasa cemas.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Pacar anda tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja sekarang ini." ujar sang Dokter.

"Oh, syukurlah." Mendengarnya membuat Chanyeol melepaskan kecemasannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya apa yang diminum pacarmu pagi ini? kata Dokter.

"Dia minum Coffee bersama saya" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya Pasien tidak kuat dengan cafein, untuk itu ia tidak boleh meminum atau memakan semua yang mengandung cafein. Karena kalau ia memakan atau meminum cafein sakit di perutnya akan bertambah parah dan membuat luka dilambungnya" jelas Dokter tersebut.

"Dasar Bodoh. Sudah tau akan terjadi hal seperti ini kenapa masih diminum juga." dumal Chanyeol kesal.

a/n: yang nge-view sama visitor buanyak tapi yang ngereview sama follow, nge fav dikit beuuuuuudddd, mangat ya, jangan lupa kasih masukan, kali aja kepake soal lagi buntu nih.


	10. Chapter 10

My Fake Girlfriend

…

…

Sebelumnya terima kasih karena fav/foll udah bertambah banyak banget hehe, author minta maaf. Gak ada maksud apapun, ya, gak ada pemaksaan untuk meminta review, coba kalian pikirin aja deh, semisalnya kalian bikin ff dan yang ngevisit itu banyak banget terus mereka gak ninggalin review atau nge fav bahkan nge foll, sedih gak sih? Ya sekarang balik kepada pembaca sendiri aja, kalo suka yah kasih review dimana kekurangannya, kalo gak suka ya jangan diliat atau di baca xD xD

…

…

Nyonya Byun tersenyum senang, ia berpikir bahwa makan malam hari ini akan sangat sempurna. Sempurna karena ia bisa makan malam bersama dengan suami dan putrinya. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu yeobo, aku akan masak makanan kesukaan kalian berdua" serunya sambil menjing-jing barang belanjaannya dengan penuh semangat.

Pintu lift terbuka, Nyonya Byun bergegas masuk kedalamnya. Beberapa lantai sudah di lewati, sampai akhirnya pintu lift terbuka, Nyonya byun kembali menjing-jing barang bawaannya keluar dari lift. Pintu demi pintu dilewatinya sampai ia menemuka pintu yang dituju, tapi ada yang aneh, pintu apartemen baekhyun terbuka setengah. Nyonya Byun tau putrinya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seceroboh itu, atau apakah tadi ia lupa untuk mengunci pintu? Pikirnya.

"Tapi aku menguncinya kok," dumal Nyonya Byun.

Ia segera masuk, Ia sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Nyonya Byun juga mencari Baekhyun tapi putrinya tidak ada dikamar ataupun diapartemennya.

"Aku harus menghubunginya," Nyonya byun merogoh tas miliknya, kemudian segera menghubungi putrinya. Tak lama terdengar dering ponsel baekhyun dari arah kamarnya. Nyonya byun langsung mengakhiri panggilannya, "Aish, Anak ini selalu membuatku khawatir." Nyonya byun berbicara sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Haruskah aku menghubungi orang tua Chanyeol?" Tanya nyonya Byun pada ponselnya. "Lebih baik seperti itu." Keputusan Nyonya byun sudah bulat untuk menghubungi nyonya Park dan menanyakan apakah baekhyun bersama chanyeol atau tidak.

…

"Aku jadi tidak sabar, apa yang akan terjadi nanti." ucap Nyonya do disertai kekehan khas miliknya.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak ingin anak kita ikut dalam rapat tersebut" ujar Nyonya Park.

"Kenapa chagi?" Tanya tuan park menoleh kearah istrinya.

"Aku berpikir ini kan masalah kita, jadi lebih baik kita tidak membawa anak-anak kita, sekalian anggap saja ini reuni kita sebagai sahabat dan bulan madu kita lagi." Jawab nyonya park.

"Aku setuju." Seru nyonya do.

Ponsel Nyonya park berdering, Nyonya park melihat kelayar ponselnya. Disana tertulis nama Taeyeon.

"Jangan berisik, Taeyeon menelponku." Kata nyonya Park.

Jari telunjuk nyonya park menyentuh layar ponselnya dan menyeretnya ke arah kanan tanda bahwa ia menerima panggilan taeyeon.

"Park-ie" terdengar suara panik khas Taeyeon.

"Kau baik-baik saja Taeie?" Tanya nyonya park sambil sengaja menspeker panggilannya.

"Aniyo. Aku pergi belanja, saat aku pergi baekhyun ada dikamarnya. Lalu saat aku pulang pintu apartemen terbuka dan baekhyun tidak ada dirumah, ponselnya ada dikamarnya aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Bisa kah kau menanyakan pada chanyeol apakah ia bersama baekhyun?" Kata Taeyeon panjang lebar.

"Baik. Jangan matikan panggilan mu ne" ujar nyonya park. "Yeobo coba hubungi chanyeol." Suruh nyonya park pada suaminya.

Tuan park segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Kau tenang dulu ne, jangan panik. Aku yakin baekhyun pasti bersama Chanyeol." Ujar nyonya park mencoba membuat Taeyeon tidak mengkhawatirkan putrinya lagi.

"Ne, Appa" terdengar suara khas milik chanyeol dari ponsel tuan Park.

"Chanyeol ini eomma. Jawab dengan jujur." Tegas nyonya Park. "Apa sekarang kau bersama Baekhyun? Tanya nyonya park

"Ne eomma aku bersama baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kalian dimana?" Tanya nyonya park lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Aku sedang dirumah sakit Seoul dekat apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun sakit jadi aku menolongnya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya tuhan. Chanyeol kalian tidak sedang mengaborsi anak-kan?" Tanya nyonya park panik dan tak kalah khawatir dari taeyeon.

"Aniyo eomma. Kalau tidak percaya kalian bisa datang sendiri ke rumah sakit Seoul, kamar VVIP" jawab chanyeol tegas.

"Uri baekhyun," ucap taeyeon sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Memangnya baekhyun sakit apa?" Tanya tuan park dengan suara beratnya.

"Baekhyun sakit karena aku appa. Tadi pagi aku memesankan cappucino untuknya, tapi ternyata baekhyun tidak bisa minum-minuman yang menggandung cafein appa." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan baekhyun sekarang?" Tanya tuan park.

"Baekhyun sekarang sedang tidur kata dokter dia sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah chan. Eomma dan Appa akan segera kesana." Seru nyonya Park.

"Aish tidak usah eomma, jika baekhyun sadar ia sudah boleh untuk pulang." Tolak halus chanyeol.

"Anni, eomma dan appa akan kesana. Tunggu kami ne. Pai uri Chanyeollie" ujar Nyonya Park sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Nanti kami akan memberitahumu untuk kelanjutan rapat keluarga ini." Katanya nyonya Park

"Kajja chagi, kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang" ujar nyonya park menyeret suaminya keluar dari kediaman rumah do.

…

Untuk kesekian kalinya chanyeol menatap wajah tenang baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tapi wajah baekhyun mengingatkan seseorang dimasa lalu chanyeol.

"Yeolli," gumam baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, masih sempat-sempatnya menyebut nama namja lain disaat seperti ini." Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ia mengusak rambutnya kesal, hatinya terasa sakit saat baekhyun menyebutkan nama laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

"Aish ada apa dengan diriku, kenapa aku jadi kesal seperti ini" eluh chanyeol sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Pintu kamar inap baekhyun diketuk. Tak lama muncul wanita yang tidak asing lagi bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera bangun dari duduknya dan memberikan salam pada Taeyeon. "Ahjumma silahkan duduk" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Taeyeon untuk duduk.

"Chanyeol terima kasih ya sudah menjaga baekhyunku" ucap taeyeon sambil membelai rambut baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak ahjumma. Baekhyun sakit juga karena aku. Aku minta maaf yah ahjuma sudah membuatmu jadi susah." Sekali lagi chanyeol membungkukan badannya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa chanyeol. Aku bersyukur kamu sangat perhatian pada putriku." Ucap taeyeon sambil mengelus dahi putrinya.

"Ne"

"E eomma" panggil baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Sudah bangun sayang? Apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang?" Tanya taeyeon berurutan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa eomma," Baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang sedang berdiri disamping eommanya, ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih yah chagi, maaf kalau aku membuatmu repot dan khawatir."

"Cih, harusnya kau bilang kalau kau tidak bisa minum kopi" cetuk chanyeol kesal.

"Aish, anak muda selalu bertengkar hihi, kalian mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku bersama appamu baek" seru nyony byun.

"Eomma, jangan seperti itu" eluh baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun hanya tertawa saja melihat baekhyun yang sedang malu seperti ini membuatnya tertawa dan melepaskan rasa khawatirnya. "Ah, eomma beli susu strawberry untukmu sayang, cepat diminum" ucap nyonya Byun menyodorkan sekotak susu strawberry untuk putrinya.

Dengan senang hati baekhyun menerima susu strawberry yang diberikan oleh eommanya, "Terima kasih eomma," Nyonya Byun juga memberikan sekotak susu rasa pisang untuk Chanyeol.

M

"Eoh, Ahjumma bagaimana kau tau aku suka susu rasa pisang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"Dulu sebelum Baekhyun lahir, saat umurmu sekitar satu tahun. Eommamu sering sekali membelikanmu susu rasa pisang" jawab Nyonya Byun sambil tersenyum. "Kau bahkan sering marah jika tidak dibelikan susu rasa pisang" sambung nyonya Byun.

"Aish, aku malu sekali" eluh Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Taeyeon tertawa kecil, "Memang memalukan sekali." Tambahnya, sementara itu baekhyun yang memperhatikan eommanya dan chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Yang ada dipikirannya bagaimana jika taeyeon tahu kalau baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya berpura-pura pacaran saja hanya untuk menolak perjodohan mereka.

"Aish, ahjumma jangan katakan itu didepan pacarku, aku malu sekali" rajuk chanyeol

"Ne, ne aku tidak akan berkata apapun lagi sekarang jagalah baekhyun." Ujar taeyeon bangun dari duduknya. "Appamu sebentar lagi akan sampai, eomma harus memasak makan malam untuknya, jika sudah baikan cepatlah pulang ne, eomma tidak mau membuat appamu khawatir karenamu." Taeyeon mengelus rambut baekhyun.

"Ne, Chanyeol akan mengantarku pulang eomma" kata baekhyun sambil menyedot habis susu strawberrynya.

"Eomma pulang kalau begitu" pamit taeyeon.

Baekhyun menatap punggung eommanya yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam kamar itu. Mereka saling diam, rasa canggung mulai menyelimuti mereka. Baekhyun menunggu chanyeol untuk berbicara, tapi sebaliknya chanyeol juga menunggu baekhyun berbicara.

Chanyeol menyedot habis susu yang diberikan oleh eomma baekhyun, kemudian membuangnya. "Aku lapar, mau kubelikan apa?" Tanya chanyeol akhirnya mengalah.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Aku belum mau makan, kau saja yang makan. Makan yang banyak ya baby monkey." Ujar baekhyun diiringi tawa riangnya.

"Dasar," eluh chanyeol sambil menutup pintu kamar baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam setelah melihat kepergian chanyeol, ia berpikir tentang kejadian hari ini, dimana chanyeol terlihat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tentang keakraban eommanya saat bersama chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir bagaimana jika kepura-puraan ini diketahui oleh eommanya, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan hati eommanya, begitu juga dengan hati semua orang termasuk kyungso dan jongin.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang rumah sakit kemudian menarik selimut hingga tubuhnya tenggelam dalam selimut. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan kegundahan saat ini. Ia kembali menutup matanya.

Bunyi pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka, terdengar suara berisik dari sang pembuka pintu. "Baekhyun, apa kau tidur?" Tanya suara khas milik nyonya park. "Dimana chanyeol?" Tanya tuan park pada istrinya.

"Aku tidak tau sayang," jawabnya. "Sssst jangan berisik sepertinya baekhyun sedang tidur" ujar nyonya park.

"Arraso, chagi" gumam kecil tuan park.


End file.
